bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
R.O.B.O.T
The R.O.B.O.T has no full form, though it has one but it does not stand for anything, though it stands for the monkeys... Lets just skip this part of the intro The R.O.B.O.T is usually mistaken and written as ROBOT, but that is okay. It is a massive monkey robot special agent that costs 7000 MM. It is the size of a ZOMG(excluding the limbs and the head). It functions similar to the ToTMG, by uniting the powers of specific towers into itself. It is unlocked after completing the special mission Unity in Diversity. The difference between ROBOT and the ToTMG is that the ROBOT does not sacrifice the towers, but helps by uniting their powers. This is similar to Fusion. Towers Involved As specified above, the ROBOT requires towers inside it to function. The Towers Involved are- # Bomb Towers # Ninja Monkeys # Glue Gunners(optional) # Mortars(optional) # Dartling Guns # ToTMG (only one needed for the head)(optional) # Ice towers(optional) # Rays of Doom(Two needed for eye lasers, extra will be used in Turn and Burn)(optional)(awesome) # Exploding Pineapples # Grilled Pineapples(optional)(awesome) # Tacks # Awesomized Tacks(optional)(awesome) # Dark Crimsons(optional)(awesome) # Galactic Entity(awesome) What do the involved Towers/Agents do? 'NOTE-' The ROBOT gains 20 more HP and 2 more popping power for the specific attack for every extra upgrade your tower has. # Golden Bombs/Missiles thrown every 3 seconds. Gets 2 bombs for each tower. Base Damage- 20 # Golden Shurikens thrown every 2 seconds. Gets 2 shurikens for each monkey. BD- 18 # Massive amounts of Glue dumped on bloons every 3 seconds. If 4 or more glue gunners are there, The ROBOT can glue MOAB Class bloons, too. MOAB class bloons are hurt by damaging glue effects. # Mortar Shells launched randomly at bloons. Speed and damage depends on the mortars. # Dartlings shot at the speed of your gunner. Targeting settings added. # A ToTMG fits inside the ROBOT's head. It can not be seen, but increases the popping power of the ROBOT by 60 for each full sacrifice it had. Whoa. # Ice Beam Ability- Shoots a freeze ray in One Direction(reference. Hehe) All bloons, including MOABs, are frozen. Cooldown-10 seconds # Shoots two Rays of Doom at the strongest bloon on screen, dealing 220 damage.Every 5.5 seconds. The 22 in 220 was a reference to Taylor Swift. Stacks with ToTMG effe- wait... what? Turn And Burn Ability- The ROBOT turns his back towards the target bloon. The bloon rushes to hurt him. He turns around and burns rubber! In a straight line! Dealing 200 damage to that bloon and 80 to the others! # /10. Pina Punch-ada- The ROBOT lands a punch on a spot which you choose. It deals 60 damage. The fist opens and leaves 40 pineapples there. It requires 40 pineapples to use. Grilled Pineapples explode instantly after you place them. CD- 12 seconds. # ^There # /12. El Dartigato Supreme- It asks you to choose a blimp/bloon. After you select it, he throws a Huge Dart the size of 2 ZOMGs at the blimp. Deals 200 damage and requires 30 tacks. If using Awesomized tacks, rains 55 tacks on the blimp first then throws the Huge Dart, dealing a total of 310 damage. # ^There # The ROBOT gains all their powers. Fusions are allowed, too. Nuff Said. # Well... I don't have the permission to add this...so I'll wait till I get it. References 22- Taylor Swift El Dartigato Supreme- Teen Titans Go! Signatures Magic Man 0oh Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Mechanical Unit